In Our Town
thumb|300pxIn Our Town '(W naszym mieście) — pierwsza piosenka z piątego sezonu śpiewana przez Starlight Glimmer i mieszkańców miasteczka w odcinku Znaczkowa mapa. Burmistrzyni miasta, oraz jego mieszkańcy, śpiewają ją podczas przybycia Twilight i jej przyjaciółek. Chcą im przekazać, że będąc bez znaczka, wszyscy są równi i szczęśliwi. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :muzyka :'Starlight Glimmer: Głowa do góry! Dumny krok! Teraz wszyscy razem! Nie ociągać się! Każdy kucyk bez wyjątku! ::Mamy cudowne życie ::Tu miło płynie czas ::Rozglądać nie musimy się ::By dostrzec wszystkich nas :Mieszkańcy ::Bo u nas, bo u nas ::Każdy dobrze wie ::Zasada numer jeden brzmi ::By nie wyróżniać się :Starlight Glimmer: Chcę widzieć wielkie uśmiechy! ::Mamy radosne życie ::I znaczek taki sam ::Nie rozdzielamy nigdy się ::I wciąż nam w sercach gra :Mieszkańcy ::Bo u nas, bo u nas ::Nie ścigamy się ::Bo wygrana sprawia, iż ::Tupet rośnie wnet :Starlight Glimmer: Widzisz? Teraz wszyscy wygrywają! ::Mamy wesołe życie ::Równość to nasz styl ::Nikt się nie wyróżnia ::I nie wie, co to wstyd :Mieszkańcy ::Bo u nas, bo u nas ::Ogół liczy się ::Wszyscy współpracują ::W każdą noc i dzień :Glimmer ::Inni wciąż się kłócą ::Powód bardzo prosty jest ::Gdy się masz za wyjątkową ::Zaślepia pycha cię ::Bo nadmiar różnic sprawia, iż ::Nieład ogarnia świat ::Lecz gdy współpracy poznasz czar ::Rozkwitniesz niczym kwiat :Mieszkańcy ::Bo u nas, bo u nas ::Życie proste jest ::Naucz się upraszczać, a ::Wszystko zmieni się ::Tu utopia czeka, więc ::Z mroku wyjść już czas ::Niech przez życie niesie cię ::Znak równości nasz Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :muzyka :Starlight Glimmer: Heads high, ponies! Marching proud! All together now! Every one of you! Nopony left behind! ::Life is so grand in our town ::We're always filled with cheer ::We never have to look around ::To know that we're all here :Mieszkańcy ::In our town, in our town ::We don't have to wait ::To find out that our destiny ::Is just to emulate :Starlight Glimmer: Let's see those big happy smiles! ::Life is a smile in our town ::Our cutie marks the same ::Because we do not separate ::Ourselves by more than name :Mieszkańcy ::In our town, in our town ::We dare not compete ::Winning only breeds the worst ::Ego-filled conceit :Starlight Glimmer: You see? Now every''pony wins! ::Life is a joy in our town ::We're all equal here ::No one is superior ::And no one shakes in fear :'Mieszkańcy' ::In our town, in our town ::We work as a team ::You can't have a nightmare ::If you never dream :'Glimmer' ::Other ponies argue ::Do you ever wonder why? ::When you think your talent's special ::You don't see eye to eye ::There's just too many differences ::That lead to disarray ::But when you learn to act as one ::It's like a holiday :'Mieszkańcy''' ::In our town, in our town ::We don't complicate ::When you learn to simplify ::Life is, oh, so great ::Join in our utopia ::Come out of the dark ::Banded by equality ::By our cutie mark En:In Our Town Kategoria:Piosenki z 5 sezonu